The proposal requests funding for the acquisition of a shared-use confocal laser-scanning microscope system, a LSM 710 configuration #4 3ch 405, Ar, 561, 633 ZEN. The Zeiss LSM 710 Confocal Laser Scanning Microscope System with three spectral detection channels / PMTs, and a combination of six laser lines - 405, 458, 514, 488, 561 &633 nm as excitation sources allowing the simultaneous observation of fluorescent probes in distinct spectral ranges had been specifically developed as a state-of-the-art, highly sophisticated laser scanning instrument to image fixed biological specimens as wells as living cells and tissues utilizing state-of-the-art fluorescent probes for multiple standard confocal imaging application. This bioanalytical system will serve an increasing community of NIH-funded researchers at the University of Missouri (UMKC) School of Medicine. The system will meet the current increased and future needs for advanced imaging, as well as modernize the School of Medicine's teaching technology. Current research needs for a confocal microscope include: 1) measuring subcellular changes in signaling molecules in live cells;2) optical sectioning of freshly isolated cells and tissue at a resolution that cannot be achieved with conventional fluorescence microscopy;3) determining the distribution of low-abundance proteins over time while minimally affecting cell physiology;4) elucidating mechanisms protein expression and trafficking in genetically modified cells;5) conducting analyses of structure-activity relationships of novel agents in vitro and in vivo. The current application will primarily serve research groups around principal investigators that are extramurally funded by peer-reviewed grants from different NIH institutes. NIH-funded researchers at the School of Medicine in need of this instrumentation conduct research on diseases that affect significant and increasing portions of the U.S. population including minorities affected by disparities in health care delivery. The proposed equipment will accelerate research progress and enhance the quality and breadth of research results determining causes, mechanisms of action and subsequently contributing to discovering potential treatment strategies and improving health care.